guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Margonite
---- right|thumb|200px|Margonite ruins in the [[Crystal Desert]] right|thumb|200px|A Margonite Ascension tower Margonites are a species in the bestiary of Guild Wars, expected to be featured in the Nightfall campaign. According to the lore , the Margonites worship Abaddon and are his loyal servants: :"Civilized nations recognise revere the Five True Gods. But heretics speak of a sixth god...a fallen god. A thousand years ago, the spiritual ancestors of these heretics, the Margonites, fought an epic battle on the northern plains of Elona. The resulting carnage created a vast wasteland - the realm now known as the Crystal Desert. :Empowered by the blessings of their dark deity, the Margonites waged wars against the followers of the Five Gods - smashing temples, desecrating shrines and butchering all rivals. Yet, despite the awesome power granted by horriffic transformation, their army was annihilated; their false god was exiled to a realm of torment." Concept art shows that they are humanoid, but with 4 arms or 2 arms plus 2 wings respectively. They seem to have 6 eyes, but hide their face behind a mask/helmet. Fins and webs on their body imply that they were originally amphibeous creatures, however it is also possible that they may have been human before their 'horrific transformation'. Margonites in the Crystal Desert The Margonites were an ancient seafaring civilization who visited what later became the Crystal Desert 'hundreds of years' before the current time, and predated the Elonians. In their attempts to achieve Ascension, they constructed towers in order to ascend to the gods, not realizing that it is not by physical means one may ascend. Like all others, the Margonites failed. At the time the Margonites attempted Ascension, the Crystal Desert was mostly covered in water. Being a seafaring civilization, their architecture is primarily constructed out of (or built to resemble) parts of old ships. Their greatest concentration of settlements appears to have been in the southeast corner of the Crystal Desert near Thirsty River and Destiny's Gorge. It has recently been revealed that, roughly a thousand years ago, the Margonites worshipped an unnamed evil sixth god, who blessed them with horrific transformations that granted them awesome power, and waged war against the followers of the Five Gods of Tyria. The epic battle between the Margonites and the followers of the Five Gods devastated northern Elona, creating the Crystal Desert. Notes There is an apparent contradiction between the Ghostly Hero's description of the Margonites in Thirsty River (Location) as seeking Ascension to petition the Gods of Tyria and the description of the Margonites in the Mini Strategy Guide from the Guild Wars Nightfall Prerelease Bonus Pack, which says that the Margonites waged war against the followers of the Five Gods. There are a few possible explanations: #It is possible that the Margonites originally followed the five Gods of Tyria, and did not turn to Abaddon until after they failed to ascend. #It is possible that the Margonites sought ascension in order to invade the Realms of the Gods, that the story of the Margonites was not common knowledge in Turai Ossa's time, and that the Ghostly Hero's statements regarding the Margonites were speculation based on incomplete evidence. The magonite concept art also heavily resembles both the mursaat and their jade minions. All three of the also seem to resemble concept art of the sixth god. References # Mini Strategy Guide included with the Guild Wars Nightfall Prerelease Bonus Pack Category:Lore